A ninja's Christmas
by MyHeroKai
Summary: It's Christmas time in Konoha and Sasuke's been acting weird. The rest of the rookiesteam Gai are planning a little suprise for him...


**I'm back nananananana! And with a new story! There's 1 day until Christmas which when you think about it's, it's...CHRISTMAS EVE! This'll not be a oneshot. Is there such things as twoshots? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but me and Santa made a little deal. Hehehe...**

* * *

It was Sunday, December 24th when a pink haired girl was walking down the street with a tin box in her hands. 

"Knock, knock."

A blonde girl answered the door. When she did the pink haired handed her the box.

"Here, they're cookies from my mom."

The blonde girl took the cover off and sniffed the warm tree and reindeer shapes with content and satifaction.

"I won't let my dad find these."

They giggled.

"I better get going." Sakura said while stepping away.

"My mom doesn't want me out in this cold weather."

"But it hasn't even smowed yet!"

"Just look at the clouds. We're expecting 4 inches this week."

Ino shrugged.

So she left. As she looked around her, everything looked pale. Cold and still the trees just stood there, above the houses and roads they loomed as if expecting something.

_'For the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it's not very leafy. The trees are all blank.'_

She stood up straight feeling something tickle her nose. She looked.

A speck of water. She looked up to see tons of tiny little snowflakes drifting down from the clouds.

"Snow..."

A certain Uchiha boy was training as he watched the mysterious cotton fall. He sighed a happy little breath, though he had no idea why. His attention shot away as a cheer was heard that echoed across the whole village.

"What is it Naruto..." Our lovely pervert friend asked. It was all in vain, for a monkey was not jumping on a bed, instead a roof of a ramen shop catching snowflakes. And the monkey didn't fall on the floor, but a hard condrete sidewalk.

"Owww! Eh, where's Hinata when you need her?"

"Right here!" "Arf arf!"

"Kiba? Shino? HINATA!"

Naruto talked her to the ground with a hug. The 20 pound bump on his head just made it more uncomforable for the small Hyuuga girl.

"I got a booboo..." he sat cross-legged pointing to a beating red odd-shaped planet on his head.

She handed him an icepack and some ointment, hiding her face in the process.

Just then Sasuke came stomping. He looked, angry.

"Sasuke? Hey wha-OW!" (whap)

"Sasuke! Watcha do that for?!" Kiba yelled jerking his head away from the bleeding baka.

He got a suprised look on his face and stared at everyone. Hinata was busily wrapping Naruto's head when she looked up at him to make him feel even more awkward.

"Ummm...uh..." He ran away.

Sakura walked up to he croud of people almost being knocked over by Sasuke.

"What happened?!" yelled seeing Naruto. She turned around and yelled to Sasuke.

"Wait! Hold up! Sasuke!"

**A couple hours later**

"And he just took off!" Kiba exclaimed waving his arms in the air.

"He probably didn't like Naruto ruining the moment." Kakashi suggested.

"What moment? The snow?" Sakura asked quite confused.

"Well yeah, he's always liked winter. Being the teamate of an Uchiha I hung out with Sasuke's family a lot. Even after Obito died. On Sasuke's 3rd Christmas, he got this huge firetruck and all he really liked was the box. He got his brother to help him shove me in it and throw me in a snowbank. He didn't go back inside for the rest of the day."

"What else happened?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, first he put the box on his head and ran into a couple walls. But that's beside the poi-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HE'S SUCH AND IDIOT!" Naruto bellowed behind his laughter.

"I REALLY wouldn't be talking..." Kiba said putting his head in his hands to quiet his chuckles.

"That's enough. Now, does anyone have any plans for Christmas?" Kurenai asked them.

" A party!" Ino yelled. Team 10 walked in the door with Asuma.

"Yeah! For Sasuke!" Sakura yelled

"Sounds good to me." Kakashi said

"Where exactly will we have it?" Kiba asked. They thought for a minute.

"Sasuke's place! It's really BBBIIIIIGGG!!" Ino shouted. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay, question. How will we convince him to let us throw a Christmas party. As much as he likes winter, he's still part Grinch. Who ever said he liked Christmas?" Sakura pointed out.

"Who doesn't like Christmas?" Everyone stared at Naruto.

"Since Sasuke's not here, let me...Baka." Just then Shikamaru noticed how fun that was. But that's not important.

"We'll have to get Sasuke out of the house while we set up. What are we gonna do?" Suprisingly, that was Shino.

"When did you get here?" Naruto said with a grin.

"I'll take him 'training'." said Kakashi

"That'll definately work." said Naruto cross-legged and with his arms crossed too.

"Okay! It's on!" Ino shouted (again)

"What about team Gai?"

"Well, Hinata. You can invite them." Kurenai said

"Yeah, you do live with Neji."

"I know this will be hard." Kiba said with his hands on her shoulders

"But you just have to work throught it!"

"Not funny." she wispered. Kiba sighed and hung his head

"Now it's on!" Ino shouted (yay!)

* * *

**The Party's in the next chapter which I will probably post tomorrow night. **

**I'm sad cause I can't open my presents until 8:00 tomorrow. Stoopid grandparents 650 miles away...**


End file.
